The Forgotten Rozen Maiden Doll
by AnimeGirl8
Summary: I made up my own Rozen Maiden doll. That was the very first made, even before Suigintou. This story has 2 chapters. Hope you enjoy it.


"Ahhh!! Shinku!" Screamed Hina running down the hall. "What is it? I'm watching Detective Kun kun right now." said Shinku distracted by the TV. "I saw a ghost! It was in the closet!!" said Hina. "There are no such things as ghosts chibi-ichigo!" said Suiseiseki. "No one thought living dolls excisted but here we are!" said Hina. "Well of course we are real, but ghosts aren't!" said Suiseiseki. "I'll prove it! Follow me!" said Hina. "sigh I guess I shall come too." said Shinku. Shinku turned off the TV and followed Hina as she walked down the hall. "O-Ok. Here is the closet, there is a ghost in there!" said Hina. "Ha! There are no ghosts in there!" said Suiseiseki. "Oh yeah?! Prove it!" said Hina. "Fine! I will go in there by myself!" said Suiseiseki. Suiseiseki went into the closet...

"I don't see a ghost in here. This just proves that chibi-ichigo was wrong! I will never let this down. Mwhahaha." said Suiseiseki. Suiseiseki felt a cold breeze. "Thats weird. There aren't any windows in here..." said Suiseiseki. The wind grew stronger and stronger. "Whats with this wind?!" said Suiseiseki. The wind joined together in one spot, it made the shape of a person. "W-Who are you?" said Suiseiseki. The wind became a person, it was a girl. "Who are you? What do you want?" asked Suiseiseki in a scared voice. The girl smiled. You could see through her, she was floating also. "Y-Your a g-g-g-ghost!" said Suiseiseki scrambleing to her feet. The girl disapeered. Suiseiseki ran out of the room.

"Do you think she is still alive in there? Maybe the ghost got her." said Hina. "I'm sure she is fine." said Shinku. "Oh, thats good. thinks _NOOO!!_ thinks "said Hina. "EEEEKKKK!!" said Suiseiseki running out of the room. "You saw the ghost didn't you!?" said Hina. "No! There was just a bug! Thats all! A really big bug!" said Suiseiseki, refuseing to admit that Hina was right. The lights went off. There was silence in the house. "gasp The ghost must be messing with the electricy stuff!" said Hina. "Its probably just messed up from the rain." said Suiseiseki pointing out the window. "Wait!" said Shinku. "What?" said both Suiseiseki and Hina. "It wasn't raining just a few minutes ago!" said Shinku. "gasp THE GHOST!! Its messing with the weather too." said Hina. "T-Thats ridiculos chibi-ichigo! You can't mess with the weather! Can you?" said Suiseiseki. "I don't think so... but this is the perfect time for something scary to happen! I know from watching Detective Kun kun!" said Shinku. Suiseiseki and Hina had scared expressions on their faces. There was a faint growl sound. "Ahhh! What was that?!" said Suiseiseki. "That was my stomach! I'm hungry!" said Hina. "I was just kidding! I knew it was your stomach!" said Suiseiseki. "Lets go downstairs and have some lunch. Then we will figure out what to do about this ghost." said Shinku.

After lunch...

The three went back upstairs and into the closet. "What ghost? I do not see a ghost." said Shinku. "Wait. It will happen any moment." said Hina. The wind started. "It started!" said Hina. The winds once again grew stronger. The girl appered again. "T-There she is!!" said Hina and Suiseiseki. "Why are you scareing my sisters?" asked Shinku. The girl remained silent for a few moments. "I am not trying to scare them Shinku." said the girl. "How do you know my name?" asked Shinku. "I know all of the Rozen Maidens names. I am one." said the girl. "You... are a Rozen Maiden?" said Shinku. The girl nodded, "My name is Minami. The forgotten Rozen Maiden." said Minami. "The forgotten? You mean the eigth, right?" asked Shinku. "No. I guess you can call me the 0th Rozen Maiden. I was created, but I was destroyed shortly after." said Minami. "Destroyed? Then you should not be here..." said Shinku. "I am the soul of a lost doll. The other Rozen Maidens were here, well most of them, so I decided to come here." said Minami. "I see. Well, it is nice too meet you Minami." said Shinku. "Is it troublesome that I am here? If it is I shall leave." said Minami. "No. It is not trouble. Do you have a box?" said Shinku. "Yes." said Minami, lifting up a box. "Ok. You will remian in this room until we figure out a way to possibly make you well, not a ghost. Goodbye for now." said Shinku. The three walked out of the room.

End of Chapter 1...


End file.
